Comfertable pain
by Twistedmess19
Summary: My own Generation Dead, but this time from a "Differently Biotic" AKA Zombie's well deserved point of view. Give it a chance. Rated M Because i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

July 7th 2009, 33 Trinity street, Tagada

Thats all that was carved on my tomb stone. By the next week i was back and walking. Well, trying to walk.

By the next week my family had moved out of the only house we had ever lived in and moved to New York.

By the next week i was on my own, "trying" to walk through the lonely dark woods. All alone. Something i had never been before.

Peace is always disrupted, you can never be left alone. Thats what happend to me after three days of wandering. He found me. Took me in and reported me to his high school's Differently Biotic group.

I had no peace anymore. I had no quiet. I was forced to push myself to try and speak in full sentences and move without pauses. I just wanted to be left alone. I was fine lying down and dying. But of course, America was the country that had teenagers coming back after dying.

I hadn't planned on coming back. But i geuss no teenager wanted to. It was painful. You think high school is hard alive? Try walking around in slow motion. Having people cringe as you walk down the halls. Being called a "Dead head", "Corpsicle", "Zombie", "Undead", "Worm food", "Shamblers", "Living dead" or "Child of Romero". Although i do admit, some of these are pretty clever and somewhat true. They still hurt. It wasn't like i asked to come back. It wasn't like when i fell from the big oak tree in my backyard i asked to return like this. No, this was out of my control. The only thing i could do was try. And thats exactly what i began doing.

It had been three weeks since i had "Risen" from my table in the morgue. About a week since i was found by him and two days of trying. I wasn't the only differently biotic teen at Colin's high but i still felt all alone. I went to the meetings and spoke to the few living students who came to them but i was still dead to them. They would look away when they saw me in the hall. I understood that it was for their own safety but still. Pain is pain.

Of course, there was one person i wished would just look away when he saw me in the hall. The same he who found me wandering the woods. The he who seemed like he was always there. The same he that although i shouldn't, i wanted there. The he i could never have. And every smile, glance or word from him reminded me that. Proving i was different and would never live the life i could have.

Devon was constantly taking my books for me, starting conversations with me and riding the bus beside me. Always there. I didn't want him there. He was too good looking. Too nice. Too caring and too accepting.

Everytime i saw Devon my mind would flash to that day i was walking through the forest.

_Darkness. Still darkness. Always darkness. Or thats what i thought. A figure stepped out from behind a tree. The teenage boy seemed to jump at the sight of me but relax quickly. He smiled warmly and came to take my arm. My reflexes were still at least thirty seconds slower than the average human so i couldn't do anything but watch him take my arm. _

_"Who- are- you?" I managed in a cold monotone voice. Sounding nothing like myself. Or myold self at least. _

_The boy just smiled and started to slowly guide me towards the edge of the forest "My name is Devon." He said watching the way i walked which made me feel comically self conciouse. "How long have you been dead?" He asked non chalantly, as if he asked that on a daily basis. _

_It took a few seconds but my head turned to look at him, to study his face. "Three- weeks." I said with some heavy effort._

_Devon smiled "Your moving pretty good for such a short time. Don't worry, i'll get you help." _

That day, the first day of my new dead life, was the day i fell hard. In love. With the forbiden. A living teenager.

My name is Auburn. Just Auburn. And this is my story from a zombie's point of view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey :) I know the first two chapters are really dry but its just so i can give the information to make the whole thing make sense. The next chapter will get into more. Please review. I'm aming for one review before uploading again.**

One word changed my mind completely. Tak. Or as some knew him as Smiley.

I had come across him late on night in the woods. He was from the Oxoboxo forest. There was a place there called "The haunted house." Something similar to "The graveyard." He changed my mind.

He changed my open, non judging, optomistic undead mind. Beating hearts. They may seem like they accept us. Well, some of them. The others aren't so quiet with there outrage and disgust. I geuss i had always seen the discrimination and taken it as a way of life. Takayuki pointed out the small cringes in the smiling faces. In a way, i geuss he just saw what he had seen in so many others. A fighter. But i became so much more.

When the leader of an all zombie rights group enjoys terrifying beating hearts with his massacred face and seems to be the most personable of the group, you know theres a problem. Thats where i had come in. The way i died hadn't ended in gashes or any seen holes. I was simply shot and bled out. I was left with emmaculately smooth skin with only a tiny hole in my chest which was easily covered. So i was the speaker. I made "people" trust me with my only slightly zombified movements and emotional face. Thats where it all began.

Devon of course wasn't okay with it but that didn't matter. Devon and i could never be together. I had accepted that. He needed to. I wasn't sure if he only acted interested in me because i was a zombie. It certainly would have looked very interesting on a resume. But all i knew was i wasn't an experiment. I needed to be with my own kind. Saving and avenging our kind.

Tak came to me every tuesday with our monthly plan. Sometimes he would bring others, sometimes he would come on his own and just stare at me. I wasn't sure.

The two of us were an incredibly unlikely pair in any other situation. But we died. So together we stay.

No big things had happend yet but the plans were about to be set in motion.


End file.
